My Sun My sea
by heartIsyheart
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon Bella finds she pregnant with his baby runs away to England with Jake who is not a werwolf but when a accident at sea changes her in more than one way will she be able to live on?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMIER:I do not own Twilight

**DISCLAMIER:I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1**

The light was dim and hazy but my mind was bright and alive. I watched the dawn brake across the clear sky changing slowly from pink to orange. Beautiful, I thought just like him mmmm. Scolding myself for thinking about him . Not when he left me three months ago with his unborn child. I guess I should explain.

I'm Bella Swan. Edward left me because he didn't love me any more not good enough for him or something. I went in to zombie state not really living just going through life in a haze. Then for a couple of mornings I kept being sick just in the mornings. It confused me so I went to the doctor and guess what he told me. Yes I was pregnant. I know you could never guess what I was feeling Edward was the only one I had ever been with so it was his all right.

I didn't know what to do at first I thought about telling Charlie but that was out of the question. No, I had to do this alone.

So that's where I'm at now sitting on my bed watching the sunrise. I have moved to England now to the sea. I loved the sea sparkling and glinting. It reminded me of him in the sunlight. Even though it was torture I couldn't move away now.

I have a job at the lifeboat shop and am a volunteer out on the lifeboats too. I live above the shop in the single bedroom apartment.

Getting up from the bed I put on my clothes red mini skirt black shirt and black beanie. (**Hat duh**) I slipped on some black flats and headed down the stairs to open the shop.

It was very warm so I opened the front doors to let some of the heat out while I made toast in the back room.

The day went pretty smoothly and many people bought charms, pens, pencils ect. I was just closing the doors when suddenly Jake (**Jake is not in love with her** **more brotherly type and is not a werewolf**) burst in. "Quick Bella call all the lifeboat volunteers there is a small row boat with many toddlers in it going far out to sea. I nodded quickly and called all the numbers. I had told no one not even Jake about the baby so I was going too. We all ran into the lifeboat building that was next to the shop and got on all the gear. Launching the lifeboat we where sea born!

The warm weather earlier was now taking it's effect huge waves would come up and down the boat drenching us. My job was to look out for the boat and suddenly I saw a flash on the horizon. "There" I shouted pointing towards the boat.

Quickly Jeff; who was driving the boat steered in the direction. As we approached the screams of the kids could be herd. Abby did all the normal things trying to carm them down enough so that we could all grab them.

There were six kids so we all had to grab one. I leant over and grabbed a little boy about four or five. But the boy struggled, as he was so scared. Trying not to loose him the murky depths below I managed to get him in the boat but just as I did that a huge wave knocked me over board. The heavy clothes where pulling me down and I was struggling for breath when suddenly voice where yelling at me in my head. 'Tell go of your oxygen' 'No air belongs down here' 'Welcome back princess let go let go' The voice made no sense but it was my last chance and I let go on the little air I had left and slipped into an unfriendly darkness.

**Please tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. My other story's will get finished soon but this just came to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. But I do own the poem in this chapter called ****My perfect rose****.**

…**And slipped into an unfriendly darkness.**

I was floating. Not swimming not sinking. Just floating. Alone. It was peaceful not even Edward could change this for me not even the pressure of the air world.

Slowly I opened y eyes and realised I was still under the water. Scared I quickly swam to the surface. Taking a deep breath I looked around me. There was no land in sight just plain sea. For some reason it carmed me that all there was was sea. The water called me back and I dived under once again. My neck started to hurt painfully and I twisted in agony. But then all of a sudden it stopped! Not wanting the pain to return I carefully examined my neck. Gills! There were gills on y neck! I couldn't believe it. I could breath under water1 wow was all I could think. Then in the distance I saw swirling water and a shape in the middle of it all. It rushed up to me but the waves knocked me into a rock and once again I slipped down in to the blackness.

**(****My perfect rose****)**

_The ball of your eye is like a shell of light_

_Your soft whisper is a song in my ear_

_Your carming sent is perfume to my nose_

_Your touch is like a swans feather and your smile makes the rain go away_

_Your voice is like a summers day and a winters evening all snug and warm_

_Your breath is air of love and happiness_

_You are my light and dark_

_My day and night_

_You are my perfect rose_

The poem rang through my ears and I felt like Edward was here with me reading the poem. But no he doesn't want you. My mind tells me but it is only half hearted and I know there is a hidden truth under the words he said to me that fatal day.

I open my eyes once again but this time I'm not alone. There are people all around me with worried looks on their faces. Suddenly I notice something different about them. They have tales and gills. But their tales are not how you would expect a mer person to look like. They all have different colours. But their look tuff like whale skins or blubbers. But beautiful too.

"Princess thank goodness you are ok we were so worried" Said a merman close to me. He had a green tale that glistened in the light. "Sorry" I croaked "But I'm no princess I don't know who you are or what you are our where you came from but please help me" I said the end in a rush. The merman nodded his head at a young merboy. "Wayne go tell King Syidos what his daughter has no memory of the sea"

"Yes at once sir" Wayne replied.

Some minuets later the merboy returned and flicked his tale back and forth. All the other copied him in his movement and the water was full of bubbles. Sweet sounds came from the waves rolling down into my ears carming my nears. At once the water carmed and in the water stood a tall merman. His tale was a deep blue with gems on the bottom. He was very grand and his face was aged but now loved filled his smiley lines. "Bella" He greeted me and swept me in to a hug. I hugged back with just as much love. "Farther" I one word came out of my mouth and all I understood at then moment was that here stood/hovered my true farther.

I had many questions but I was to tired to ask at the current time. "Get us a carriage to ride back to my place in," My farther said and at once three mer people disappeared. Seconds later a carriage appeared with nothing pulling it but the currents. My farther swan in first and then I followed carefully behind. "Bella I'm sure you have many questions so I shall start from the begging and please do not interrupt me ok?" He asked in a gentle voice. All I could do was nod. And he begin his tale.

**Please tell me what you think. This is not going to be a fairy story ok Bella will find out they are not mer people but something else so don't stop reading ok. Please review! Next chapter up really soon! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMIER:I do not own twilight

**DISCLAMIER:I do not own twilight.**

(If I did would I be writing this?)

**And he began his tale. **

"It was 16 years ago I fell in love with an air woman Renee, she was beautiful smart funny all of the good things but she was air and I am water. So to prove our love for each other we had you Bella. Deciding it was better for you to live in the air world with my air brother Charlie." He said all I could do was gasp Charlie was my uncle my real dad was a merman and Renee never told me anything about it. My dad continued "When you reached seventeen you would come back to this world and you will grow your tale and join me to rule" He was beaming at me happy I thought that his tale was over. "Hold on" I said. "I will become a mermaid?" He bust out laughing at that "A mermaid, oh my Bella we are not merpeople. Have you looked closely at the tales?" I shock my head. "Your tales to come in different colours but you can tell there are legs in the design. Bella we are Singers." He told me. "Ok" I said deciding to get things clear. "My mum Renee loved you and had me on land. Then Charlie who is my uncle looked after me then I fell into the water and find that I am a singer? Is that right?"

"Yes" he declared. "Now come Bella people are just dieing to meet you your legs with form together in a couple of days but I guess you will still have legs on land because you are part human too." I nodded then rembered my baby. How could I have forgotten her? "Dad" I said and we swam down a corridor "There's something else. I pregnant with a vampires baby" I blurted it out quickly hoping he didn't catch what I said. "WHAT!!" He yelled causing waves which knock me over. "Charlie didn't tell me about this he said your boyfriend let but never told me about a baby." I said quieter. "Bella you must find your vampire boyfriend and when the baby is born tell him to raise her then when she reaches 14 she will join us here." He said that with so much control and power in his voice that I couldn't disobey. "Yes farther." I nodded. "Bella" He said gentler than before. "I not mad at you but at the vampire for leaving you I wish more than anything I could have my granddaughter raised here but for a vampire singer and human baby it would be too much for her to handle." I nodded now understanding. "Farther how do I find them?"

**Sorry it's short but next chapter really soon later today if I can since I'm ill so not much to do except watch the music channel! Ha ha lol review please and tell me what you thought of the poem of the last chapter. Luv u all my wonderful readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (If I did I would be able to spell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **(If I did I would be able to spell.)

"Farther how do I find them?"

My farther looked puzzled for a moment then clicked his fingers. Which made a funny bubbly noise under the water. "Use this," He said while handing me a small large pear. "Open it" I did as he asked and gasped at what lay inside. "It was my mothers your grandmothers she would have wanted you to have it. It will transport you to any where in the world all you have to do is think of a person or a place." I nodded at looked down and a pendant made of silver with a pear in the centre and different coloured gems all around the edges. "It's beautiful," I said. "You would though appear in the closest water to whom ever you were looking for so do please be careful my Bella" I nodded.

"Good bye farther I will. I shall stay near them and tell them of my presence. Alice at least will look after my baby for a bit I know." He smiled and put the pendant around my neck and kissed me check. "Goodbye" I whispered and thought only of the Cullen family.

It was peaceful think of them for it no longer hurt. Well it hurt to think of Edward but what could I do? I started to panic. What if they didn't want to look after my unborn child what if I couldn't find them what if they just laughed at me.? All these questions kept running through my head and I was loosing control when I heard an ear splitting crack and darkness surrounded me.

When I woke I was in a small pool of water in a forest. It was quit deep So I could swim around that's when I noticed something different. I had a tale! My legs where joining! I saw so happy I jumped out of the water did a back flip and dived in again. You could still see the shape of my legs but skin grew over them and my feet.I knew in a few days my legs would be less noticeable. I couldn't really tell what colour my tale was it changed some much. But I had bigger issues to worry about.

Quickly I pulled myself out of the water and as soon as my tale was dry I managed to separate it in to two legs. "Ouch" I said wincing. Once I was dry I noticed I had nothing for my bottom half to wear. "Oh my" I said to my self and took of my jumper. After a couple of minuets of work I was decent but when if Alice saw me she would have a fit. A small giggle escaped my lips and I gasped at the sound. I hadn't laughed if who knows how long.

Once I had recovered from my giggling I started to head west. I do know why west but it felt like the right way to go. And I was right, after a couple of miles I came upon a big white house. The Cullen's…

**(Was going to stop here but am avoiding contact with my family soo on with the story!)**

'You can do this you can do this no need to turn around and run away you can do this' I kept telling myself as I walked slowly up to the front door. I lifted my hand up to the front door and it seamed to be amused by my displeasure. "Shut up door" I said. Knock knock I tapped on the door. In no less than too seconds Alice had the hole door and frame in her hand. "BELLA!!" She cried and dropped the door and frame to hug me I was sure to have bruises. "Alice I missed you to I need you to do something for me" She nodded.

"Come in Bella we have all missed you so much and now I can't see your life ahead. It's not like you died just that you are blocking me it's very annoying." I let her witter on as she lead me to a couch in the middle of the sitting room. "Alice" I interrupted her. "Is anyone else home?" She nodded her head and I noticed Carlisle just coming down the stairs. "Bella?" He said in disbelief. "Bella it's so good to see you look amazing" I blushed then was puzzled. "What?" I said turning to Alice. "Yes you do here look" she handed me a mirror and I noticed my new reflection. I was beautiful. Never had my eyes bin so big or my lips so full. My cures where more noticeable also. "Wow" I gasped. "I didn't know." I handed the mirror back to a smiling Alice. "Ok Carlisle I guess you will want to here this to but tell no one else in the family not even Edward. Don't even tell him I'm hear because it will just hurt again and I can't do it all over again ok?" They nodded and Carlisle sat down on my other side. "I'm pregnant with Edwards baby and when she's born I need you to look after her for a while" I said in a hurry. "Wait" Alice said. "Your pregnant with Edwards baby but vampire can't have children."

"Well he can cause I been with on one else." Carlisle was looking fought full. "Bella I think it wise to talk to Edward there are things I'm sure he would want to tell you please stay." He begged so I couldn't say no. Nodding weakly I pushed myself deeper into the sofa and hoped to be in a warm soft bed. Suddenly there was the crack sound and I was lying on a large soft beg. "Crap" I said and focused back on the Cullen's. The crack came again only this time I landed in their bath. Not wanting Alice or Carlisle to find me with a tale I climbed quickly out of the bath and dried myself. Pulling my tale apart hurt again and I nearly passed out from the pain. I ran down the stairs and ran right in to the one person I didn't want to meet. Edward Cullen…

**There two chapter in one day. Yay! Pancakes for everyone! No pancakes are fattening strawberries for all that's better no they are imported. Humm Review please. I in a hyper mood! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my life's been really busy at the moment so sorry again. **

**Disclaimer: do not own twilight. **

One person I didn't want to meet. Edward Cullen…

"Bella?" Edward said disbelief running through his words. "Edward" Was all I said and his lips were on mine. I didn't think of how he felt me how he didn't want me all that mattered now was he was here kissing me. "Bella I have missed you so much. I didn't want to leave you I did it to protect you but then I realised I left the most important thing in my life." Edward babbled. "Who?" I asked. Unsure of what he meant and not wanting to misunderstand him. "You my love you." And again his lips met mine and we kissed for so long it felt like time had stopped all together.

"Um Bella where did you go you just disappeared, where were you?" Alice had found Edward and me. I didn't know how to respond. "I um well." I stared but couldn't finish. "I don't know?" I t came out more of a question than a lie/fact. Alice glared at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on I WILL find out what's happening to for now lets get some food in you. You look like you haven't eaten for weeks." Must be another singer thing. I let Alice pull me down stairs and Edward followed behind. My life was finally good. I had a beautiful bouncing baby on the way MY Edward back and my family life just couldn't get better.But it could get worst, much worst.

After Alice getting me to eat at least half a box eggs, I was finally aloud to tell Edward the most important news. "Edward?" I whispered in his ear. "Yes?"

"I've got some big news to tell you." He turned to face me.

"What ever it is Bella I will all ways love you know matter what right?" I nodded my head and looked down at my hands. "Edward I'm pregnant…"

EPOV

"Edward I'm pregnant…" Bella said. I didn't know what to say how to act. "How" Was all I could choke out? Real smooth Edward just got her back and now she's having another dudes baby. "Well you know what night just before you left we umm well you know" What Bella was carrying my baby? "Bella I'm gonna be a daddy!" I jumped up and spun her round and round. She laughed her bell like laugh and we crashed on the sofa. "Yes Edward you are going to be a daddy." And she crashed her lips to mine.

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy nothing could go wrong nothing at all. Bella came and sat down beside me snuggling down into my chest while I kissed the top of her head. "Edward I kind of have something very important to tell you but I don't know how so I think it's best to show you." I was confused now so I nodded my head and let Bella drag me out the door.

**I know short but it the next chapter will be posted shortly. I hope! Review please imaginary cookies for all who do. Also sorry if the spelling is not very good either! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

BPOV

I lead Edward to a small lake near the house deep enough for me to swim in. "Edward" I said taking his hands in mine. "Please remember that I love you and our baby will love you too." Then I let go and stepped into the water. Letting it swirl around me and engulf me. Slipping my head under I felt my jumper fall away and my legs join. I looked down and swathe shape of where they once where but now was a deep glittery indigo tale. And like my fathers it had jewels on the ends. I sighed and pulled myself up out of the water to see six vampires staring mouths open at me.

I giggled. "You will all catch fly's with your mouths open like that." Edward was the first to recover. "Bella you're a. A a a what?" I felt hurt buy Edwards's speech. He didn't know what I was and from the look on his face he didn't seam to like what he saw. I tear fell down my check. The only happy looking one was Alice. I took her hand and pulled her into the water. "I excepted you all for being different." And with that I swam away with Alice swimming beside me.

While we swam we were silent. The lake went into the sea but we stopped when it got dark. Quickly I pulled myself out of the water. But my legs screaming in protest. And I cried out. "Bella. Bella" Alice called out. But I was all ready slipping into darkness.

APOV

I didn't know what to do as we swam. I had been so sure that Edward would have loved Bella anyway. He was a heartless monster. Suddenly Bella cried out in pain. "Bella. Bella" I called out but she couldn't hear me as she passed out. "Crap" I said. Her legs/tale were bleeding. I stopped breathing straight away and lifted her up. I new she would hate me for this later but she needed at later to hate me at first. Running my fasted I reached our house in about two hours. Bella could swim very fast when she wanted to. "Carlisle" I shouted. "I need you here now" But no one answered. The house was empty and silent. I stared running all over the house looking for any clue as to were they might be when a vision hit me. _Edward was sitting at the waterside. Bella come back to me Bella you didn't let me explain myself you amaze me I love you so much my perfect rose. _I froze. They were out looking for us. Pulling out my mobile I saw I had 15 missed calls mostly form Edward and Jasper. I dialled Carlisle's number as quickly as I could and tapped my foot while it rung. "Alice. Alice where are you we need to talk to both of you." Carlisle said vampire speed. "Carlisle we're at the house Bella's injured from separating her tale please come and help." I shouted and cried down the phone. "I'll be there as fast as I can hold on Alice."

I just hoped that he came quickly Bella's breaths were numbered.

**Sorry again not very long but I'm a bit stuck at the mo so will be updating later today if possible review it makes me happy ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. This is the last chapter. But there will a sequel when I get round to it! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

_I just hoped that he came quickly Bella's breaths were numbered._

I heard Carlisle before I saw him, I ran outside leaving Bella on the sofa. "Come quick" I said and grabbed his hand. Then an ear piercing scream brush through the house and we raced inside. What we saw broke our unbeating hearts. Bella was going into labor but he legs were still stuck together so they were ripping apart. Bella lay their skill in a pool of her own blood.

Carlisle wasted no time he jumped past me and went to help Bella. "Carlisle, I need to get Edward" He nodded. I raced out the door and started following his scent.

It took forever to find him; he was at the meadow, which I had seen in many visions but never in real life. He was in the centre in a ball rocking back and ford. I walked over to him. "Edward pull yourself together" I slapped him he looked back at me. "Edward" I said in a softer voice. "Bella needs YOU she is having your baby" That brought him back. With out a word he was off running to the house and I was close on his toes.

He slowed to a walk when we got to the house and I took his hand in mine. "Don't worry brother, you will make a great dad" I squeezed his hand and lead him into the house.

A tiny cry came from the sofa but I knew Bella didn't make that sound. In, very worn looking Bella's arms were a tiny baby. "Renesme" Bella whispered. And Edward ran to her and kissed Bella softly. "Bella I love you, and our baby, no matter what you are, what we are, our love is all that matters" I sniffed it was so cute.

"Half vampire, quarter singer, quarter human" Bella mused stroking the baby lovingly. "She's a symbol that our love" Edward said. I came and sat by them, "Please can I hold her?" I questioned Bella. "Of course" Bella said placing the baby in my arms, I was an aunty!

Carlisle checked Bella and Renesme every day and they were both improving greatly. After a week Bella was walking around the house when he legs couldn't support her any more. We all ran to her and she was sobbing. "I'm sorry everyone it's time" We all nodded.

EDPOV 

I carried Bella on my back, while Rosaline was carrying Renesme through the woods. "Here" Bella said in a weak voice. We stopped just near a stream and I placed Bella on the ground. "Edward I love you so much, but we can't be, I must return to the sea and when Renesme is ready she will choose her path, to become like me or stay like you. Never forget me" Bella whispered as she slipped into the water and for the first time In over 90 years I cried with real tears.

16 years later

EPOV

It's been 16 years since Bella returned to the sea, and in those years my darling daughter has grown up in to a beautiful woman just like her mother. She has her eyes and nose and Charlie's curls. I would do anything to let my daughter see her mother, even if it was just for a second, that way I would know to that she was ok. But I know we never can meet and I must tell the tale to my darling daughter so she can make the choice, to stay with us or to find her mother, I know that she will want to do but still I'm going to miss her.

"Renesme, come here" I shouted up to my daughter. I heard her grumbling and saw her walk down the stairs. "Renesme come with me, I have something to tell you." And I took her hand and we raced off to the meadow.

The end


	8. Sequel

**Hello I have started a sequel to 'My sun, my sea" It's called 'Never forgotten" and should be on my profile. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
